RikuRoku the dead Groom
by Xiorin
Summary: Riku is engaged and Roxas is his bride
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway as I was about to meet my fiancé. I didn't know her what she looked like or who she was. My parents had planed our engagement since birth. Something about not ending up in the poor house. The last time I went out was when my brother got married sadly I haven't seen his since that wedding day. He left town. Because he didn't want live near mother and father. The front door opened as my mother waving her hand telling me to hurry.

"Riku hurry up you don't want to miss the ceremony do you." My tall mother waving back and forth, I see her lips moving saying something but not a word coming out. I stepped into the carriage it was old and dirty. The only thing my family had right now was that big old empty mansion.

"Now Riku we discussed this before not to be startled when you meet you fiancé." He made it sound like it was a bad thing.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Father," I said softly. "it's not like I am going to marry a guy or anything." My parents glared at on another.

I could hear him whisper something in her ear it was so quiet that you could hear him from a mile away. "You didn't tell him." She slapped his hand.

"Do you actually think I would tell him something like that." I looked at my mother.

"Tell me what?" The looked like they wanted to tell me something.

"But you should tell the boy he is getting married tomorrow." The carnage stopped in front of a mansion no bigger than where we live in, it was a shack I say to be honest.

"tell me what!!!" the chair man opened the door. And they walked right out of it.

"Don't worry master Flameheart I bet everything will be fine." I smiled at him, he was Gus, one of my few friends in this dull town. Then I stepped out.

Father rang the door bell. I was anxious to know what they were hiding from me. The large bulky doors opened. There was a butler looking up at my rather tall mother. Then welcomed us in. There were two people walking down the stair case. The woman had blond hair and the man had light brown/blond hair.

"Welcome!!!" said the woman. They were normal sized people. "You must be Riku." She talked to my father he looked very young for his age.

"Stop it Maria you know very well My son is Riku not my husband." They laughed.

"We will meet in the room to the left down the hall. Come, Come." they all started to follow the woman. "Riku dear are you coming?" I looked at her. Her voice was a little shaky.

"Yes let me just admire your paintings." She left as I sat down the steps. I was now alone. I gave a yawn, its like everyone was hiding something from me today.

There were a faint footsteps. "Hello?" a voice called out but all I did was give another yawn. The footsteps got closer. "Hello." I didn't bother to look back.

"Hey." a blond guy my age stood in front of me.

"Aren't you going to the preceromony." I nodded. The stood up maybe everything was ready and I was now the only person besides the blond that were late.

"Come on." I walked to the door on the left, down the hall.

"I'm Roxas." He said with a smile.

"Riku." He opened the door. As all the people looked back us.

"Master Flameheart and Master Strife your late." The priest yelled out. "Step forward." there were two rows of people. One sat my family the other the Strife family. I glanced over them as we walked up. Cloud another dear friend of mine waved a happy hello to me. I waved back.

Roxas and I stepped forward. I never saw a girl on the Strife's side of the room. Only old wrinkly grandmothers. I took a glance at my parents nothing in there life less faces.

"Now." I thought at first when he called us up we were going to be punished. "Lets begin." But I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

An hour has passed by and I was going to marry a guy!!!! A guy I could not believe it. I had to take my family out of the gutter but marry a guy. And it had to be an adorable blond.

Everyone walked out of the room. "So...." A voice called out most likely it was Cloud. "Did you know you where going to marry my little brother?" I glared at him. Like if he knew I was.

"Hey just be lucky it's not me your going to marry me ok." Roxas popped out of nowhere before he could say another word

"Hey Cloud." I dont think he noticed that I was here. But its better than him knowing I was. "Can you believe it." I thought believe what. The young blond blush very lightly.

"You like him don't you." I saw Roxas turn bright red.

"Mabye..." He saw me as soon as he had said that. "Hey um, I gotta go bye Cloud." He went off running. Cloud laughed a little.

"What are you ;laughing about?" He looked at me "He likes you cant you tell."

"Of course I can tell he was about to say yes till-" He looked at me as I stopped walking.

"Till he saw you." I nodded and I continued walking.

"Well looks like you will be on your way soon." I tilled my head not knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He points over to my mother screaming her head off trying to get my attention. "Oh well bye Cloud." I walked towards her as I pictured his face as I walked away.

It was pure silence in the carriage. Not a word from my mother or father which is a very rare sight to see for me they are always talking to one another or arguing which ever came first. A cable cough came from my father as it broke the silence.

"Well that ceremony took long didn't it my boy." It looked like he was trying to start a conversation with me him thinking that I should be made at them and such. As I opened my mouth to say something my god for saken mother had to speak.

"Now you know very well that your son dose not want to talk about what just happened." I tried to speak again but I could not for my father interrupted.

"Well yes I know that very well dear but-"

"Then don't talk about it you might get him more upset."

As I head them say that I spoke. "How do you know if I am upset or not mother." I saw she had no answer in her eyes. As she looked away in shame.

The carriage had stopped and I walked out with out saying another word. My day was badly enough the worst day of my life I could not see how it could get any worse. But I should have thought twice about what I just said.

"Why hello dear how have you been its been ages since I last saw you you were only five I recall."

Why yes I am going to rot in hell now for this day shall not be forgotten.

My aunt the last person I want to see right now. She is the most annoying person in the world at least thats what I think. She always brings her sons along. They are better to be around with than spending an hour with my aunt.

"Hey."


End file.
